RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Chosen Fates
by persona3girl2
Summary: 10 years ago before the fall of Beacon, a young boy named Leonardo G. Princeton, who is finding a reason for life and want purpose what he want to do until he meets his newfound and precious friend, Weiss Schnee. Will they create a path for a better tomorrow or a path of despair?
1. Chapter 1: Song of Fates

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Chosen Fates**

 **Chapter 1: Song of Fate**

Set in 10 years ago before the tragedy of the fall of Beacon.

A young girl named Weiss Schnee with wavy white hair and blue eyes in icy blue dress looking at the window in a cool breezing morning at the mansion where she wonders about the future she wants to do. Her older sister, Winter is the current future heir of our family business, the Schnee Dust Company, where it is the largest producers and exporters dust in all in Remnant, and her father, does his usual business and the current heir. She has no idea what goals she wants to do even though everything up to this moment of her talents was all a lie just because she's a Schnee and people don't see the real self.

Suddenly she hears a knock from her door. "Miss Schnee, it's time for your dance lesson."

"I don't want to take my dance lesson. What's the point taking lessons even though no one would ever ask me to dance with them and they won't understand the real me." Say Weiss, coldly.

"But Miss Schnee, that's not true you're a proud and polite young girl who is excellent of everything and love by everyone you meet. Please listen to me, the big Christmas ball is on a Monday and you haven't been practice for a week. I don't want you to felt behind."

"That's what you will think. Nobody cares about me, they just care about my last name."

"But Miss Schee—"before the maid can persuasive any further to her, another maid stop her.

"Forget it about. Let the President's daughter be a brat, there's is no reasoning with her. And beside we're getting pay this month so we don't have to babysit her anymore and we can go to our dream job than this horrible mansion. Let's go to our job for the mean time." Say the other maid, disrespected.

"Okay.. but." say the maid, saddened.

* * *

As the two maid continuing a conversation behind Weiss back. She couldn't stand the mockery, disrespect and negative view behind her back, she grabs her coat and boots, pulls the curtains, and open a hidden door she used as one of the hidden passages to get out of the mansion to a hidden rose garden without anyone not even her father knows about it except her beloved sister. After leaving the mansion, she feels the fresh air since the last time she used it when she had her piano lesson.

"This feels so nice without anyone around except my sister, I wish she'll come back from boarding school." Say Weiss, relaxed. "Here I can be myself and enjoyed my freedom once in a while except during raining day and blizzard since it's a dangerous.

Weiss joyfully playing in the snow, making snow angels, and snowman. She also sometimes to train herself to unlock her Aura but with little success as she is not the level neither as her sister and father. Although she is partially good at swordsmanship and some combat experience that she learned from Winter before she went to bordering school about 3 months ago. After she was done training, she sometimes sings when she feels calm, and joy.

" _Is fate... a happiness or_

 _despair future?"_

 _She paused._

 _"If so, I don't want to be,_

 _in a path of sadness,_

 _of my loved ones "_

she paused for moment before re-thinking.

 _"If I can change, a new path, what future I want to be,_

 _A future of hope and peace,_

 _Or a future of misfortune and misery_ _"_

She paused.

 _"_ _Who's the one who can,_

 _change the fates upon our life-"_

Before she can finished singing, she hear unfamiliar, yet beautiful song.

 _"Don't be so sad young one,_

 _You are my destiny and hope,_

 _You give me courage to live on,_

 _To be reborn as brave soul to protect and cherishes"_

'I thought I was the only one here? I wonder who's singing?' say Weiss in her thoughts.

Weiss quietly search in the garden for the mysterious song. She tried looking by the fountain, the swings, and by the lake. The only place she hasn't check is by the fountain surround in hybrid tea roses. She continuing going straight to the fountain where she can hear the song growing closer and closer. 'I hope it isn't a burger or a member of one of the bad guys that father keeps mentioning. If it is, I will try to fight back even though I'm not as strong as Winter.' she says in her thoughts, doubtful.

As she arrived, Weiss finally found where that song was coming from it was a young boy with red and black hair and sliver eyes. He appears to be slightly older than her by presumably 3 years apart. She notices he wears a gray school uniform similar style to her sister's private school wears except with red trimmed and a red hoodie jacket. At first, she was apparently disgusted that he doesn't dress property and thought he might has a lack back attitude, however when she try to get closer to him by a few inches as she hide in the bushes, he was really pretty and good looking. She was in awe and amaze by his singing and appearances.

'Who's is this guy? And how does he get to my secret rose garden?! Only me and Winter knows.' Weiss confused.

She calm down and continuing to listen him to sing.

" _The power of to protect helps,_

 _strengthen your bonds of your heart"_

He paused before looking at a snow falling in the sky.

 _"You are my destiny of all"_

As Weiss tried to quietly leave, she accidentally step on the branch. The young boy notices a sound as he had a feeling he's being watch by someone.

"Who's here?" he said, confused.

Weiss slightly yelp before she cover her mouth to her realization. She quickly escaped and tried to go back to her room without the young boy noticing her. As she finally make out and went back to her usual spot to the rose garden, she unexpectedly being found the same boy she watched by the fountain.

"What do you think your doing, little lady?" he asked, politely.

"What?! Huh? How do you found me that quickly?" Weiss nervous questioned him.

"Oh I see you for a far distance where you might want to hide or I did it by instincts."

Weiss dumbfounded.

"But you didn't answer my question, I said what do you think your doing spying on me?" he repeats his question to her.

"I was a just doing my own business until I heard someone singing so I tried to find who it was. After that I found out it was you, and I continuing listen to you singing." she explained to him.

"That wasn't so hard to answer." he gently smiled at her.

"And I like your singing, it was beautiful." Weiss blushed.

"Thanks." he slightly blushed at her.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot to property introduced myself. My name is Leonardo Princeton, but you can call me Leon."

'Princeton.. where do I heard that name before.' she said in her thought, thinking.'

"Now I give you my name. I want to know what's your name, Snow Angel." he slightly teased her, warmly.

"It's pleased to meet you, Leon." Weiss said, "I'm Weiss."

"Nice to meet you too, Snow Angel."

"I already give my name. You don't have to keep calling me that."

"I know, but I like calling you that because your like a pretty angel falling from the heavens in a snowy day."

Weiss becomes fluttered. After that she regain her composure she asked him, "So how did you find that place nobody ever heard of this place except me and my sister?"

"I notices something unusual in the side entrance that connects to the garden, so I open it and went in." he replied.

Suddenly Weiss heard another unfamiliar voice, "Young Master Leonardo, it's time to go! You're father is worried about you. Don't make him wait."

"Alright, Platinum, I'll be right here! But first, will you give me about a minute."

"Yes sir!" say Platinum, solemnly.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That's my maid, Platinum. She's a servant and a friend to my household. She's also very skilled at cooking, cleaning, gardening and many other things. She also takes care me and can be very protective." he replied.

"She sure cares for you deeply. You must have been lucky to have a older sister figure to look after you." she asked.

"Oh no.. she not that old, she only 8 years old." he correct her.

Weiss shocked and unexpectedly somehow puzzled by his statement.

"Before I go, there one more question I want asked you about."

"What is it?" Weiss confused.

"What's you're **main** reason you being here all alone where no one knows about?"

"I just want some be alone for a while without any conflict, and I'm current trying to awaken my semblance."

"Oh I see.. Maybe when we meet again. I'll show you another way of awaken and I can show you my semblance as good example." Leo smiled.

"You're semblance?!" said Weiss, shocked.

"Yeah I already got mine about a year ago, and I'm fairly good at it. I'll show you for some time when I'm not busy." say Leon, amused.

Weiss slightly blush at him before turning around as she doesn't want to see him like this thinking it might be embarrassing and disrespectful. Unknowingly to him, she was secretly happy to have a good conversation toward him.

"That's reminds me, you didn't tell me what's your last name was? I'm curious which family household you belong to."

Weiss remain silent.

"It's okay. You don't have tell me, you have you're own reason. I'll respect your decision. Oh that's remind me, are you going to the big Christmas ball?"

"No.. why?" she confused.

"Since me and family are coming for here for a special occasion between nobles and company across Atlas. But if your not coming, I was going to ask to dance with me and maybe help unlock your semblance-."

"I mean I course I'll come. So I can get to know you even more and maybe to hang out"

"I'll looking forward to it!"

Weiss gentle smiled at him a while he did the same thing to her as well.

"Young Master it's time to go!" say Platinum, demanded.

"I guess it time to go. I'll see you later, Snow Angel." he winked her, affectionately.

With Leon leaves with his maid, Weiss felt her heart is fill with happiness as if her cold heart has melted away replacing it with sear warmness and comfort.

* * *

Soon after, Weiss returned to her room without the other servants she left the mansion. Weiss still flustered after her encounter with Leon.

The maid from before where confused and concerned what going on with their young mistress. The kind soft spoken up first, "Miss Schnee, are you alright?"

"It's alright, just thinking about someone I have in mind. Someone I started I have a crush on" say Weiss, calmly.

The main were utterly surprised at Weiss's statement as they thought she would have ignored or coldly replied to them.

"Miss Schnee, like someone?! That's the first."

"Say do I still time to take a dance lesson?" she asked them.

"A course, but the Christmas ball was only about a week away. Are you sure you still want to do it in a short amount of time?" say the kind soften maid.

"I can handle it." Weiss smiled.

The maids still remain confused by Weiss unexpectedly decision.

* * *

A week later, the day of Christmas ball in cool and breezily night.

After hardship that Weiss had endure, she fells prepare and ready to meet up with Leo as promised. She wears a elegant light blue dress with dark blue blazer. Although she was a little anxious for waiting for him. As she waits, Weiss spotted her father talking to his employers and presumably business partners from other company. She feels morose towards him without knowing her presence. 'Just as always, you'll never have time to spend time with me nor notice my presences not even once.'

"Weiss?" say a familiar formal voice.

"Huh? Is that?!" Weiss come back to her senses and feel a saw that makes heart feel excited and joy.

Her beloved older sister, Winter arrive at last. She appear to be very graceful the last time she saw her with her beautiful dark blue dress like the night sky and the sea.

Weiss ran to her with open arms, and give her a warm embraced. Winter hug her back as well.

"Winter, I miss you so much. Did you miss me?" say Weiss, delighted.

"Yes, a course I miss you. I been thinking about you every day when I was in bordering school." Winter smiled at her.

Both of them let go from each other.

"So how are you been Weiss when I was away?" Winter asked her.

"It been.. rough and uncomfortable, but I'm top student in my class and I got straight A's in all of them because I take my study very serious." she replied.

"That's good. Weiss, are you secretly training again without father permission again." Winter worried.

"Yes, I am. But I don't want to be a burden to anyone else, not even you. What would happen when one of Father's enemy attempted to kidnapped me or you, I don't know what to do or how to fight. I can't just depend Father forever even though he doesn't care about me." Weiss slightly depressed.

"Weiss, even though Father can be harsh and busy, but he does worried about you. However he's right about one thing, you can't rush things when you're not ready. It's too risky and dangerous, you'll will get yourself killed if you're not careful." she explained to her.

"But Winter, I am ready, I taught myself some of the steps of advance swordsmanship and I even tried to awaken my Aura, but with no success. Can you teach you me how property way to wield a rapier like yours or help me to unlock my Aura." Weiss tried pursuing her.

"If I started to teach you earlier, you will get a scar on your face or may lost your own live when your not careful. Is that what you wanted?"

"No.." Weiss disappointed.

"Good, just keep up what your doing and everything will be fine."

'I don't get it. Winter was teach to do swordsmanship and was able to unlock her aura and semblance at the age of 8. Could it be because she's the next heiress to Schnee Company someday." say Weiss in her thoughts.

"Now presenting our last and special quests arrival tonight." said the butler.

"Can it be he's here at last?" Weiss seems excited.

"What do you mean "he" who?" Winter wonders.

"Presenting, the founder of the Princeton Shard Company, Garnet Princeton, his wife, Ember Flare, and his two sons, Leonardo G. Princeton and Raphael S. Princeton. " he announced formally.

Everyone in the ball room where impressed and in awe as the Princeton late arrival.

"Oh that guy.. he's in my class. I don't get it how everyone sees in him, he's too laid-back and a delinquent after he finish he works. Plus he's also the son of our rival company that use different method of producing Dusts." Winter disgusted.

'Now I remember I heard that name before. The Princeton company is one of the largest company not only our company. They alternate and modified Dust after mining into something that can be helpful for all kingdoms of Remnant, Huntsmen and Huntress. Although don't know much about them, but I heard that the company created healing Dust for curing all type of aliments and heavy injures, and some helped increased your strength, speed, and defense without any use of their semblances.'

"Mama, Papa, can I play with the other kids?!" said Ralph.

"Alright, but be sure take your brother or your Mama with you."

"But Papa.. why can you?" he frowned.

"You're too young to venture off on your own and your Papa is a busy man maybe some other time. You will safe with your Mama and Big Brother taking care of you."

"Oh ok Papa, I'm going take Mama with me instead. " he said, cheerful.

Both Raphael and his mother already left leaving only Leonardo and his father alone.

"Is he still mad at you that about you know." Garnet asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry he will get over it." Leonardo replied. "Dad, can I go to meet up with a "friend" now, and I promise I'll be back before dinner."

"Do you mean the "friend" you made from a week ago." he question him.

"Yes, I promised to meet her and I never break my promise to someone, please." Leonardo begged.

"Oh alright, but be sure to meet up here before dinner, son."

Leonardo leave his father to meet up Weiss as promised. He curiously search for Weiss in a big crowds where most of them consist are adults or teenagers. After that, he finally spot Weiss since lucky she was with someone he's very similar with.

"Hi Snow Angel." he kindly greet her.

"Leo, you came. I'm so happy to see you again." Weiss kindly smiled."

Winter annoyed at his presence.


	2. Chapter 2: Memorable Moments

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Chosen Fates**

 **Chapter 2: Memorable Moments**

Flashback to a few weeks before meeting Weiss.

 _In the afternoon where Leonardo, who just got back from border school and went back home to his main mansion where he lives. He briefly said his goodbyes to his friends before entering his home._

 _"I'm home!" he said._

 _His mother, father, and little brother appear to greet him back, warmly._

 _Suddenly his brother, Ralph embraced him warmly and said in a cheery tone, "Welcome back, Big Bro! How was school?"._

 _"My day is good as always, thanks for asking." He chuckled. "So Dad, why did you call me when I still have a few days of school left before winter break?"_

 _"Well, the reason I call you here is because we actually found a perfect arrange marriage for you." Said Garnet, serious tone._

 _"Already? But I don't want to marriage someone I don't know. " He feels dejected._

 _"I'm sorry, Leon, it's the law in Atlas for some of noble rules." He apologizes to his son._

 _Leonardo sulked. "So who am I marrying, is it one of your closets' friends?" he guessed._

 _"Actually, it's one of the daughters of the Schnee Dust Company's current heir. Although me and President Schnee are still discussing which one should be right for you when you get older. Once we done deciding, you will spend time with his daughter every once two months. The first month is us the stay at the Schnee for a month, the second month he will send his daughter to stay at our mansion for a month since President Schnee can't with us due to work at his company, and repeat the same cycle except during school days and holidays." He explains._

 _"Do you know names of the daughters of the President?" he politely asked._

 _"Well.."_

* * *

"No way.. You're the son of the Princeton Company, why you didn't tell me?!" Weiss is shocked.

"I could I asked you the same thing, but you have your own reason and I respect your decision." he says, honestly.

"I never expect to you see you again before the next semester, Leonardo." said Winter, annoyed.

"Oh it's nice to see you, Ice- I mean Winter." he corrected his own words before saying her first name property as he doesn't want to be rudely in her presence.

"Hey, Do you just call me Ic-" as Winter was about to repeat what Leonardo actually said to her, he quickly cover her mouth with his hand.

Weiss is confused.

Leonardo then whisper to Winter's ear and said, "Please don't mention this to your sister, I know was the first person to call you that when we first meet and I thought it was a fun since I did by personality trait, but it got worse as everyone starts call you that and technically ruin your socially life."

Weiss becomes irritated as when he mentions that embarrassed incident.

"But I did say I was sorry though, but you kind of ignored though. Please just this once, bare with it, and I promise I'll be your sparing partner or practice dummy during your training exercise or anything for the next three weeks when we get back from school." he quietly offer her a deal.

Winter seems pleased by his offer, she nods at him confirming that she acccept his offer. He let go of her and process normally again only to find his brother being affectionately embraced by Weiss.

"Awww.. your're so cutie and precious like a little puppy." said Weiss, being warmhearted towards her.

"Thanks Big Sis. I think your very pretty too!" Ralph nicely comment on her.

"Big Sis, I like it! I always want a young sibling."

Leonardo wasn't expect his brother to talk to Weiss. He slightly cough to give them there attention.

Weiss stopped hugging Ralph and give her attention towards Leonardo and Winter.

"Oh sorry, I was distracted by his cutest and I-"

"Hi Big Bro, is she your friend?"

"Yes Ralph, I was originally going to introduced when you stopped being mad at me."

"But I forgive you after you introduce me to Big Sis because Big Sis is so beautiful and kind." he smiled at him.

"Leon, I didn't know he's was your brother?!" Weiss seems dumbfounded.

"Neither did I." Winter smirked.

Leonardo suddenly have a bad feeling for Winter as she can used this information as a advantaged. After he can retain his calm composure, he calmly talked to his brother, "Ralph, where's Mom? and I thought you want to talk the other kids and hang out?"

"Those kids are meanie, too old and boring! So I decide to hang out with Big Bro's business even though I was still mad at you for not buying me a weapon like yours, and for Mama, I leave without her notice me ." he explained.

"Your still too young and you shouldn't about this until you get older. and You leave Mom by yourself?!"

"Oh that's reminds me, Ralph what do you think of my Big Sis, Winter." she asked him.

"You mean the tall one with the same hair and eyes?" he replied, confused.

"Yes."

"Your Big Sis seems okay, but she seems kind of scary a bit."

"Don't worry, Ralph, I'm sure once you get to know her, you won't be scare of her anymore." Weiss confidants Ralph.

"Ralph you should really need to return to Mom, I'll take you back to Mom since you probably will get lost."

"I'll take Ralph off your hand." Winter steps in to take Leo's brother instead.

"Huh? Winter why would you-" Before he can finished his sentence, she interrupted him.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know him better. So Leonardo, what does your mother look like?" she asked him.

"I know what my Mama look like."

"No, Ralph. You would give her the wrong description of Mom like you always do, I know what exactly she look like, my Mom is in her early 30's, long golden blond hair tied in braid in the front, and turquoise eyes. She also wears a mixture of golden and green dress and earrings. Her real name is Aurora Spring before changing her last name to Princeton after marrying my Dad.." He describe everything detail to Winter as what he remember by heart.

"Is it really even worth mentioning your mother's name?" she asked.

"Yeah just in case if you mistake someone who resemble to her. I saw one in one of the broadcast in drama comedy shows in Vale." He replied.

"You watch too many shows."say Winter, disappointed.

After that Winter and Ralph left, leaving only Leonardo and Weiss have so alone time.

"You have a nice brother, so want about your relationship about your parents?" she asked.

"Oh you mean my Mom and Dad?, their alright, although they can be over protective at times when I tried something stupid or something, it's alright. Although.. even though their very busy at their job and don't have much time to spend time with me and brother, but they will always find another way to spend time with us and I accept it." he replied.

"You really care a lot about your family, Leon." say Weiss, slightly envious, and yet feel a happy for him.

"Yeah. Their important to me and I don't want to them to be hurt or sad because I love them so much and I am willing to sacrifice my own for their sake even they don't want to." say Leonardo, honestly. 'So Snow Angel, was your relationship with your family alright as well?"

"Not quiet.. I get all along with my older sister very much and I admire her very much that I want to be like her, but for my father.. well he's never has time for me nor notices me even though I'm a top student in my school, he never impressed not even once except my singing." she explained, grimly.

"Weiss.. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." he apologized to her.

"It's fine.. That the first time someone ever say that to me. I think I'll be alright just a little longer."

Suddenly once fill the awkward atmosphere turn bright, calm, and melody music as both of them notice every invited quests in the ballroom already partner up and started dancing in perfect sync. The sounds of violin being played in a peaceful calm melody along with a beautiful harp song.

"Whoa. the ballroom dance started already?" Weiss seems puzzled.

"Well, least make this counts." he smiled. Leonardo then polite extended his hand to Weiss and said, "My Snow Angel, may I have this dance?"

"I will accept your offer." Weiss accept his offer as she extend hers to his.

The two have a good time together in perfect sync and balance. She hold his hand awhile her other hand resting on his shoulder a while Leonardo did the same thing, but he use his other hand on her waist. Both of them have their eyes on each other and smiled, gently.

'I can't believe I'm actually dancing with Leon.. I guess it was worth taking dance lesson in a short amount of time. I'm even surprised that he's actually a good dancer too.' she say in her thoughts, blushed. 'His hand is so warm and comforting like I haven't felt in a long time.. why is that? My heart can't stop beat every time when I keep thinking about him.'

'She such a kind and sweet young girl. I admired her resolve of to get strong to protect the people she cherish including her sister. It's strangle, for some reason, what is this warm and tender feeling in my heart? I can't put my finger on it.' say Leonardo in his thoughts, confused.

* * *

Outside of the ballroom, Winter currently searching for Ralph's mother in the small crowd where she holds his tightly.

'Where is she? Leonardo mentions she in her early 30's, golden long hair and emerald eyes. She wears mixture of gold and green. Is he even telling the true to mess with me?" say Winter in her thoughts, annoyed.

"Um... Big Sis Winter you're hurting me." Ralph whimpered.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Winter apologized. She lessen her grip on Ralph's hand to more comfortable.

"So tell me.. What was your older brother was like when he's not in school." she asked him in order to pass the time a while still searching for his mother.

"My Big Bro? Well he's kind, polite, a goofball, and care for others. He's enjoys spending time with us, good a cooking even though Platinum is better than him, helping others, and he's very good at fighting! He respect our kind and Faunus equally." he stated.

'I never realized that another side of him. I thought he was just a delinquent who just doing it for fun.' she says in her thoughts, doubts.

Ralph continues... "Big Bro also wants to become huntsmen when he gets older since he wanted to become one like the stories he heard from Papa and Mama. Fighting monster, bad guys, and saving citizens from any danger, but don't tell them because Papa won't allow it since it's not impossible and he's the current heir to the company."

Winter saddened.

After that, Winter finally found Ralph's mother, who appear to be in extreme stressed and worry toward her son. At first, she criticize him for leaving behind her back, but then she warmly embraced him in relieved. Winter feels somewhat glad that Ralph has a mother who love him dearly.

'How strange... when looking at them.. They kind of reminds me of my mother and me during my childhood before..' she said in her thoughts, thinking. She quietly walk away from them as want give them some space to have a good conversation together.

As Winter return to the ballroom to look for her sister and classmate as she wasn't finish talking to them. Afterward the music stopped and people who where dancing processing to the main hall as schedule making a good opportunity to look for them rather than reckless searching for them during the dance. Winter finally found them only to be very angry toward Leonard who was dancing with her sister. "Leonardo.." she growled in anger.

"That was a excellent dance, Leon. We should do this more often." Weiss smiled.

"Well when I'm not busy then maybe." say Leonardo.

Before both of them can go to the main hall, Leonardo spotted Winter, who is extremely mad at him as if unknowingly made a Grimm angry by scaring off or take away their prey right before their eyes with shed hatred from hell. He feels a sudden cold sweat as he doesn't want to know what is Winter planning to do with him. He then quickly grab Weiss's hand and run away from Winter without Weiss knowing her sister presence.

"Leon, where are we going? Should we be going to the Main Hall for the big announcement?" she asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere we can some alone time." he replied. As Leonardo tried his best to retain his calm composure without showing his current mood.

Winter desperately tried to catch of them, but only to be stopped by her father.

"Winter."

"Father? Do you need me for something? I'm busy right now... I need to catch someone-" before Winter tried to explain the situation to her father, but he stopped her from explaining any further.

"Winter, now's is not the time for your pointless explanation. It's important and I need you to come with me to the Main hall now. There is something I need to talked to you about."

* * *

After finally losing Winter, Leonardo takes her to the rose garden where they can have some peace and quiet where no one looking.

"Leon, why do take me back the rose garden again? Shouldn't we get back to the mansion?" she confused.

"Not yet, but I haven't forgot my promise to you."

"You mean.. Are you going to show me your semblance and help me to unlock my Aura?!" she asked, exciting.

"Yes." he replied.

Weiss is overjoy as she can't wait to see his semblance.

Leonardo then pull something out of his right pocket and show Weiss was a piece of regular size Fire Dust.

"A Dust? Don't tell me... Is your semblance telekinesis?!" Weiss is curious.

"Don't guess, just watch." he corrected her. Leonardo then concentrated and focus his Aura on the Fire Dust he's carrying and then with the red energy flowing into him as the dust he was holding turn into a piece of crimson armor on his right arm resembling of a gauntlet.

"Whoa! That's so cool! How did you do that?!" Weiss amazed by his semblance.

"It's part of my semblance ability, Armor Equip. I can infused any Dust crystal and make it into armor to helps increase my stats and immunity. However, I can only infused one of my body part. I haven't fully master my semblance yet and my equip only lasts for a hour or used up all the Dust." he explains. Leonardo then unequipped his gauntlet and change back to the original state only to have a small piece chip out and pull the First Dust back to his right pocket.

"Does it hurt when you fused with any elements?" say Weiss, worried.

"It's okay, I'm alright. It doesn't hurt at all. Although I did test some of the Dusts that my Dad brought from his work. I can handle Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, but I'm not ready to combined any Dusts."

"Oh I see... I think I understand know. Leon, I'm ready to know." Weiss determined.

"Weiss.. Are you sure you really want to know to unlock your Aura?" Leonardo serious.

"I am. I don't care what the risk will take, I will endure it."

"Alright I'll tell you, the one of possible ways of unlocking a Aura is when someone has already awaken their Aura. That why I will help unlock the for you because you're a sweet and determined young girl."

"You will?" say Weiss, concerned at his words.

"Yes, and also this will be my first time unlocking someone else Aura."

"You're first?! Do you really know how to do this?!" she seem anxious.

"It's going to be okay. I learned this by reading of my Dad's books about Aura and I read every pages." Leonardo began walk closer to Weiss.

Weiss feel slightly nervous and walk away a few inches. "What are you doing?"

"This part of the step of unlocking someone Aura. Now, close your eyes and concentrate." he says in a relaxing tone.

Weiss step close to him and let him to what he's current doing. Leonardo then put his hand on Weiss shoulder and his other hand touching the side of her head. He gently smiled at her before he closes his eyes as well. He glows in a faint red and Weiss pure white.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._ " he speaks, mentally. " _I release your soul, and my shoulder protect thee._ " He stop glowing red and hunches over in tiredness. He eyes briefly open revealing to be sliver white.

"Leon, are you okay?" say Weiss, concerned a while she still glowing.

"I'm fine.. I never realized when I unlock my Auras.. I become tired and exhausted. I think I'll be already." he confirmed to her. His eyes turn back to his original color.

"Leon." say Weiss. She stop glowing.

"We should head to the Main Hall. You're father and sister would be worried about you and my family. Come on, let's head back." he smiled at her.

* * *

Afterwards, both Leonardo and Weiss arrive at Main Hall only to find the events has already be over and the guest are starting to leave. Leonardo notices the guests who are leaving, their expression appear to be disappointment and some are full with joy.

"Oh man, we arrive late. Snow Angel, I'm sorry I should have to this-" he apologized to Weiss, but only to be cut off by her.

"No it's fine. It doesn't matter. I rather spend time with you than listen to my Father's speech. It might be not so important and maybe be related to Dust or something."

"Weiss!" say Winter's voice.

"Winter?" Weiss is confused.

"Where were you? You missed the announcement?" Winter asked her,

"Well um.. it's not important. Winter, what was the important announcement at the Main Hall?" she replied.

"The announcement... was actually about my engagement." say Winter, sadly.

"Engagement?! Who are you about to marry to? Is he older, young, same age or a faunus?!" she exclaimed.

"Father won't allowed me to be engaged to a faunus saying that it will make the next blood of the Schnee's impured and tainted. I'm actually going to marry to in future is... Leonardo Princeton."

"What?!..." Weiss is horrify.

"I'm going to engaged to Winter?!" he shocked.


	3. Chapter 3: True Heritage and Tragedy

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Chosen Fates**

 **Chapter 3: True Heritage and Horrible Event**

Two and half month later after the announcement of Leonardo and Winter's engagement by their parents. Weiss feel a bit dejected of her sister and the guy she developed a crush on engagement and worries that he won't have time of help her secretly training with him because of spending time with Winter. However, Leonardo cheer her up and not to worry so much as he can try to squeeze his schedule between helping her and spending time with his fiancée. As the weeks went by, she began to accepted their engagement and tried to be happy for them even if she feels a bit heartache deep inside, but as for Winter and Leonardo, they learned to accept their past differences and mistake for one in other and developed imitate feeling for each other. Although Winter still has some grudge against him secretly without him knowing.

In the following afternoon of Valentine Day, where Weiss and winter visit Leonardo's household this month spending time with him, and getting to know his family.

"Winter, thank you so much for Valentine chocolates, I love white chocolate and it's very sweet flavor!" she praised Winter.

"Your welcome, Weiss, and thank you for the lovely Valentine card you made, that was very thoughtful of you." she thank her, kindly.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like my gift to you. Although I was planning to buy you Valentine chocolates, but then I remember that you're not into sweets like me, and I thought, it would be best to make own Valentine card by heart to you because I-" she happily explain to her until.

Suddenly Winter karate chop on Weiss's head, regular strength.

"Silent you boob, you don't have to explain everything detail, and that's all it matters."

"Yes, Winter... Sorry I keep getting overboard." said Weiss, teary-eyes. "Um.. Winter, what Valentine gift did you give to Leon?"

"Well actually since I have no idea what guys like for Valentine so I give him something he will use for a long time." Winter devilish smirked.

"What kind of gift?" she asked.

"You don't want to know, and you'll probably have to wait when you get older." she replied, still smirking.

Weiss is confused.

"So Weiss, did you give him your Valentine gift?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure if he would like it."

Suddenly both of them heard a familiar coming inside of the household. "I'm home!"

"Leon! Welcome back!" Weiss cheerfully greet him.

"It's glad to be back, Snow Angel." he greet her back.

Winter is annoyed.

"So Leon, what Valentine gift did you give to Winter?" she asked.

"Well since I'm her fiancée so I bought some white roses for her, and she well keep of the first half the flowers in her room and the other half she toss them by a nearby cliff."

"Winter.. you should be nice to him."

"I can't help it. I can't get over my grudge toward him."

"Oh that remind me, I haven't got you Valentine gift yet, Weiss. Lucky I just bought it on the way back to jewelry store to give you this."

Leonardo give Weiss a decorative present with a white ribbon.

"Whoa! What it is? " she said, curious.

"It's a surprised."

Weiss open her valentine gift from Leonardo, revealing to be an apple-shaped necklace.

"Wow! it's beautiful.. I always want that necklace. How did you know I want this?" say Weiss, pleased.

"I saw you looking at a jewelry magazine a while you waiting for Winter during her fencing tournament. It seems you appear to like and enjoy eating apples and it's your favorite snack."

"Thank you so much, Leon. No one else beside my sister and father ever gave me so meaningful and sincere gift that make me happy. She smiled faintly. "Leon, will you help me put this on."

"Sure." he accepted.

Weiss gave the necklace to him. She turn around a while Leonardo pulls on the necklace on her.

"All done."

"Leon, I love it! " Weiss smiled brightly at him. "Oh that reminds me there something I want to give you for Valen-" As Weiss about to finished her sentence, Winter interrupt their conversation.

"Since you just come back from practice, how about we play a game of chess today, Leon." she suggested.

"But didn't we play chess yesterday wait of mean it.. Are you still mad about how I defeat you twenty times?"

"Yeah, but I WON'T ACCEPT DEFEAT BY YOU! And besides, I come up with a better tactic to defeat you. "

"Alright, but just once since I get busy at times too you know. Please promise me Winter that after this will you accept defeat or not."

"Oh ok, but I know I will win for sure.' say Winter with pride.

"Oh wait! I forgot I left my chess board at my Dad's private study. I'll be right back, but please don't be impatient if I take too long." Leonardo quickly leave the room.

"He better be on time."

"I wonder where's Ralph is?" say Weiss, worried.

* * *

Meanwhile at his father's private study where is looking for his chess board he last left it. The last time he went to his private study was his Dad was at Altas Military lab where they are creating a prototype specialized weapon. He search for it at the bookshelf, the cabins, and he finally found it on the desk.

"Oh so that where I last left it. I got to remember not to forget things that is important to me even when bring pressure by Winter."

As he about to leave with his chess board, he accidentally drop something that was underneath the chess board. He look under the desk and pick up was a old photo. He look at it closely as he see a picture of his Dad in mid twenty carry a toddler that looks a lot like himself when he was a very young. 'Is that me?" He continue to examine the photo, where right next to him was a young woman with the same hair and eyes color like his father in a white hood a while she carrying a infant with the same sliver eyes and black and red hair.

'What's going on? Who's is this? Is Dad having affair with this woman? Don't tell me is she?!' he said, panic.

"Leonardo, what are you doing here?' say Garnet, serious.

"Dad?! I was looking for my chess board... but that can wait, please tell me Dad. Who's is the woman on the photo? Is she your secret lover that your having affair with, Is she my real mother? What's going on?!" he questioned him.

"I never imagined you will find out that soon. Well I guess there no reason to the keep secret from you any longer. Alight.. I'll tell you. Leonardo, the woman on the photo, that's not your real mother, but your aunt, who is happens to be my younger sister, Summer Rose. The infant she holding also your cousin, Rudy." he explains.

"I have an aunt and cousin?!" he shocked.

"Tell me, do you remember the story I read to you and Ralph before you go to bed."

"Yeah, the story of the Sliver-Eyed Warrior are the bringer of hope and the savior of humanity and they contract with a faunus. How is it related to our conversation." he asked.

"What would happen I tell you that the story I read to you was actually real, would you believe me?"

"What?! This has to be a joke, there's no way that's truth." Leonardo slightly amazed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" say Garnet with a straight face.

"Oh my god, you're not joking.. They actually exist?! Then that means..."

"Yes you are correct, me, my sister, your cousin, you, and Ralph are actually comes on from the linage of Sliver-Eyed Warriors. My birth name is Garnet Rose." he replied.

"No way.. This is overwhelming.. Why keep this from everyone in Remnant and why do you change your last name rather than keep your original last name? Why keeping my other relative a secret?" he questioned him a while he is still overwhelmed.

"I have my reason, but it's dangerous. Their are people who want the power of Silver-Eyed Warrior for themselves and will use it for evil. Their not many of us left in Remnant, but the remaining warriors are scattered across kingdoms. Please, understand it's nothing personal. "

"Does Mom know?" he asked.

"No, only my former team, Summer, and my precious dear friend." he sadly replied. "But you can't not tell your brother just yet."

The situation around him has intense and gloomy atmosphere until someone come out the door in a panicked.

"Master Garnet! You're not going to believe this. it's about your son." said the butler, distressed.

"Are you talking about Leonardo? Don't worry he's fine, we'll just almost finished our conversation-"

'No not him, you're other son, Raphael! He's gone!"

"What?!" Garnet serious.

"I know, but we look everywhere for him, and the only we find was a letter it was left in Young master's room. You should read this, please."

The butler gave him the letter and he carefully open the enveloped and read it.

'Ralph is missing?! This can't be happening in the time like this?! He never been left on his own before and he still too young.' He looked at his Dad expression as keep reading the letter. The only expression he saw that the side of him that Leonardo never seen before in his entire life , a deep hatred and great anger. His dad angry crush the letter and throw it to the ground.

Leonardo overheard his Dad talking to himself quietly. "Müzen.. this is too far. You're going to pay for this."

"Sir?" say the butler.

"It's fine, Fredrick call Qrow, Taiyang, anyone available Huntsmen and Huntresses I know to meet me at the abandon military base now. he demanded.

"But sir, Master Qrow is not available he 's working at Signal, and you know Master Taiyang is still retired. The only one available is Glynda, but I don't think she won't make it on time though."

"Damn it! Fine I'll go by myself. Please look after my family for me. I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"Yes sir!" the butler agreed.

"Dad?" say Leonardo, confused.

"Don't worry everything going to be fine. But before I go, promise me you won't mistrust or hate faunus even though they would do terrible thing to you even if they will take someone very precious to you."

"I promise, Dad." he promise him, concerned.

"And if I die, please look for my sister and your cousin for me and tell them what I told you if my niece didn't know about her heritage."

"Oh ok."

He watch his Dad running out of his private study room along with his butler.

"I wonder what was that about?" He unwrinkled the paper and read the letter that said,

 _We got your youngest son. if you want to see him again without any bloodshed,_ _bring your company Dusts and come alone tomorrow morning. Don't worry we'll taking care your son very well. Meet us at the abandon military base outside of Atlas. Signed the White Fang Leader, Silbermüzen_ _Helsing._

He drops the letter as he feels a pain in the chest tightly and slumped to the ground only in despair. 'No.. not my brother.. the White Fang. I can't lose him. I can't not just stand here and do nothing. I need to save him."

* * *

In his room, he starts off grabbing some Dusts he hides from his parent and pull in his backpack as he need it to rescue Ralph. Before he go, he notice a unfamiliar present left by his desk that says, "To Leon, From Weiss"

'It that Weiss's gift? No matters, I'll just taking it with me and open her gift after I rescue Ralph.' he take to give given by Weiss and put it in the other pocket of his backpack.

He then take the one of the Prototype Dust Weapon he took from his Dad's vault for safe keeping before going more experiments on it.

'I know this is prototype weapon and it's not ready to be use for combat, but I don't care. I need this to fight back.' He place into a sheath and carried with specialized belt wrapped around his wraist.

He quietly sneak out of the his mansion without Winter nor Weiss to notice. "I'm sorry, Winter. I guess I won't with chess with you today. " he said in a sad tone.

As he left to go to and rescue his brother from the White Fang, unknowingly to him, he is follow by Weiss from the shadows. Weiss has a feeling something was off as he was in a hurry for some reason. 'I have a bad feeling something must bad happen to Ralph. I have to help him too since I don't want him to fight the White Fang on his own. Which is why I'm borrowing one of Winter's duel rapier. She would probably won't notice I took it without asking, hopefully.' say Weiss in her thoughts feeling uncertainly about her decision she made in order to help out Leon.

* * *

At the abandon military base, where Garnet waiting patiently inside of the base to have a talk with an former ally and friend. 'Müzen.. what's happening to you, first you overthrow your brother and now you want eliminated humanity are you insane.. This is partially my fault that you end up like this and you somehow severe our contract permanently without one of us killed or dying. You were one of my precious family friend along with Siber and the man I once loved like a brother gone forever. ' He clenched his fist in frustration. 'Without you.. my power may overload at anytime now, and I can't hold it much longer. Worse of all, my lifespan has shorten either this year or a few years.'

Someone else was coming out to meet him in person. Someone coming from the Garnet was shocked as he wasn't expect to see for a long time, Müzen's son, Gray Helsing.

"Gray, is that you? And where's your father?' he asked him, confused.

"Yes it's me, "Uncle" Garnet. I haven't seen you since I was a child and you look pale as a ghost." say Gray, sarcastically.

"Gray, you haven't answer my question, I said where's your father, Sibermüzen!" he demanded.

"My father was busy with someone to meet in hand and I decide to take his place to have a negotiation with you about your modified Dusts that will help out our brothers and sisters of the White Fang greatly. You could say he's meeting with an old friend that broken his heart in the first place" say Gray, coldly.

Garnet overthinking what he means by "meeting with an old friend that broken his heart in the place. After thinking, he realized what he means and was horrified as the result. "No.. My sister."

"If you want to save your sister so badly before morning, then bring me your Dusts."

Garnet give him a death glare.

"If you refused, then, I will happily take your second son's life away as well as your wife too."

"WHAT?! The letter that was sent by him said only you take my son, it never mentioned.. That wasn't part of the deal!" Garnet angry.

"Actually I come up with that idea of also kidnapped your wife too. It will be so such better if you're not serious." He grinned. "Men, bring her here now!" The White fang members agreed with him and one of them forcefully grab a helpless and restrain woman in chains, heavily beaten up and her clothes in tattered. The member toss her aside to the ground, hardly.

"Gar..net." she said, weakly.

"No... AURORA!" he yelled in agony. He collapsed to the ground and repeatedly screaming his wife's name.

Gray evilly laughed, "Captured him."

* * *

A few minutes early... as Leonardo safety arrive at the abandon military base to save his brother. He quietly sneak in and tried search everything for room. Luckily some of the members of the White Fang are out for breakfast. 'Ralph, where are you?' Most of the rooms has stolen Dusts from the Schnee Company, weapons, and White Fang outfits until finally found him. Where in the last room, Ralph was sound asleep peaceful as nothing bad ever happen. No bruises, no torture, no tatter clothes, he was perfectly fine. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "It's locked.. it would be risky taking the keys from the one of the White Fang.. or I can." he has a idea, he unzip his backpack and grab a fire Dust he used from before, and transformed it into gauntlet. He grab the door knob and melted it completely. He quickly open it and come to his brother side to check on him.

"Ralph, please speak to me. Are you alright? Please wake up." he pleaded him, scared.

His brother briefly move and said to him, "Hmm. Brother don't eat my cookies, you already eat ours.. spend some time with your wife so more and play with her."

Leonardo feels awkward and unpleasant what was he dreaming about, but he shows relieved he's alright. He has a feeling that White Fang must have drug his food and put him to sleep. He carries his brother and leave the room.

As he was about to leave the abandon military base, but he stopped by an army of the White Fang members.

"Freeze! Stay where you are!" he demanded.

"What?! I thought you guys are still.." Leonardo lost in words.

"Our boss plan this from the very beginning.. and knew you will save him." he explained.

"No.. This was a trap along. I guess I have no to fight back." say Leonardo with determination as he unsheathed his weapon and ready for battle. However he can face them head on, he bring out a wind Dust and place it inside the prototype Dust weapon. Suddenly the weapon glows and his body become engulf with in a green energy. His body remain the same, but the only minor difference is that he has wind-like wings and light green armor and greave-like armor.

The enemies were overwhelming by his power.

He soar the ceiling a while carrying his brother where he was trying to find a safety place to keep his brother. Where he found one of the prison cell, and place him inside before he fly back to began his first fight against the White Fang.

He place another Fire Dust and Water Dust into the weapon with the combined of his semblances creating Fire-Water style armor only covering his arms and knees. Suddenly the weapon also transform into a double edge sword and crash landed to create stream that would blinded the enemies. 'This is my first time mixing two different Dust shards together. I hope this won't effect my body.' He then take this advance to knock everything White Fang member out of commission, however more members come out of no where. He attempt to use another Dust, but he already reach his limits of using too much of his Aura for fusing mixing the Aura at the same time. He revert back to normal and collapse to the ground, only his jacket partly torn and shoes completely burn off from overusing mixing different type of Dusts. 'Damn it.. I reach my limits already..'

"He used his Aura, men capture him and bring him to the boss!" he the other White Fang members.

"Not yet! I won't be capture that easily! I can't give up!" he yelled. He desperately tried to get up.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" say the familiar voice.

Suddenly charged at the White Fang and awaken her semblance out of determination and she use her Glyphs to increase her speed as she one able to defeat of the members in a clean hit.

"Weiss?! What are you doing here?! It too dangerous!" he says with a concerned look upon his face.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to fight the bad buys all by yourself, it's too risky. Come on, let's get out of here!"

"I can't... I put my brother in one of the prison cells to keep him safe from the battle." he explained to her.

"Then I'll just go and get him." However unknowingly to her, one of the members regain conscious and about to knock her from behind.

"Weiss look out!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Weiss confused.

She get knock out and lost unconscious. Leonardo quickly come to her aid. He hold the unconscious Weiss tightly in his arms.

"*chuckle* This got a lot better when I capture a Schnee and Princeton at the same time."

Leonardo glared the White Fang member.

Suddenly the White Fang member got stab from shoulder and get kick in the face by young mid-teen girl knocking him unconscious.

"You idiot, first you fight on your own and now you get my sister involved, your so despicable"

Upon a small glance at the two person who save them in the nick of time revealing to be Winter and unexpectedly Platinum, who is in a very slightly revealing maid-like style outfit.

"Winter, Platinum, what are you doing here? And how do you find us?" he asked, puzzled.

"Save the questions for later until we get out of here with your brother, go and stop your father from making a big mistake of making a deal from the White Fang's leader. "

"But-"

"Don't worry we will take care of Weiss and Ralph. Just tell me where you hide him." she asked, serious.

"He's in the top floor of the prison cell." he answered.

"Alright.. Now go!" she commanded him. He nodded and run to stop his Dad from making the deal

After he lefts, more members approach to block their exit to escape. Winter take back her weapon from unconscious Weiss.

"Weiss, you boob.." she says in the worried tone.

"Miss Schnee, are you ready?" she asked

"Yes I am, Platinum." she replied to her formally.

* * *

As Leonardo run each corridor to find where his Dad might be until he heard a load horribly scream , " No... AURORA!"

"Dad?!' Leonardo surprised. He go left where the voice was coming from until he finally him, but it was too late as both of his parent are already captured. He hides one of the pillar without them noticing his presence.

"Finally I got the Dust just what my father wants." he smirked. He open the suitcase that presumably contain the Dusts, however... "Huh? What is this? Is this a joke?" Inside the suitcase was actually reused broken Dust instead.

"I knew.. this would be a trap so I took that instead. I will never give my company Dusts I work so hard to the likes of you!"

"You're starting to pissed me off, and now you will die along with your scumbag wife by my hands." he glare at him with shear hatred. "But before I can do that, any last words you would like to say or requests?"

"Yes.. Please tell me.. Did you harm my other son, Ralph too."

"No I didn't. I will never harm other children who are infant to toddler. I'm not a monster to do like that. We gave him some sleeping pills and that's the truth." he stated.

"But before we died, please spare both my sons, they don't do any wrong and mean the world to us."

"You're request will be granted." he confirmed him. Gray unsheathed his weapon and prepare to take their lives away.

Leonardo shed tearing in deep sadness as he helpless watch his parent to be kill by presumably soon be murder. His Dad took his last glance of his son one last time and Leonardo read his lips that says, ' _Leon, take care of Ralph for us.'_ Before both of them being stab in the heart in the quick slash. Both of them fell to the ground, hardly as their body become cold as icy and their eyes becomes emptiness as the void. Neither of them aren't moving. His eyes widen in despair and becoming fill with tears, overflowing, He clench his fists, and curls to his body, and then suddenly flings his arms out to the slides. "Mom...Dad.." Brilliant white lights glows from his eyes as he screams out in despair.

"NNNOOOOOOO!"

The white light envelopes him, spreading out to Gray.

"WHAT?!" say Gray in complete shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Song of Reunion

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Chosen Fates**

 **Chapter 4: Song of Reunion**

Ten years later after the fall of Beacon in the present time.

In the middle of the night, where several Atlas soldiers are eliminated an Alpha Nevermore that was spotted outside of Altas. Things got a lot worse ever since the battle of Beacon with communication is still offline, the Altasian knights are still debugging and unavailable due to unknown enemy's virus in every machines, and citizen have a hard time to suppressed their negative emotions. However, the Altas soldiers are still busy eliminated other Grimm in the same location until someone in red coat with his face cover up in a hood appear on top of the building and prepare to jump on one of the Nevemore. He takes out his weapon and slash the wings of the Grimm completely and then slice it's head off.

"No way it's that!? says the Altas soldier exclaimed.

A gust of wind blew his the hood off revealing to be a mature young man in his early 20's and mixture of red and black hair, and slivers eyes. He wore a tattered red coat with armor on his arms to his legs, and black collar shirt with red trimmed.

"Specialist Princeton?! Is he's done with other mission already?!" the other Altas soldier says in shocked.

He smirked and the processing of finishing off the remaining Griffons and Nevermores before facing off with the Alpha. He activate his weapon and combined with Wind and Lightning Dust and fused with it as he body is surround in rose petals until his transformation is completely as his hair turn in mixture of green and white and his body is cover in light green silk fable in golden armor along with lime green aura-like wings, and his weapon turns into a spear. This armor is called Gale Thor The Nevermore charge at him full speed, but it miss as he slash it and cast thunder on it. The remains of it disappear into the nothingness.

The Alpha becomes in rage as one of it's kind defeat by lonesome Huntsmen so it started to charge at him. They soar and clash each other cancel their attack in equal rate. He switch Dusts to his second slot with Ice Dust and his appearances changes slightly into light green and blue frozen armor and slightly blue hair spiky. "Face my wrath against my armor, Frost Sliverwind!" He uses his now elemental duel spears and began to focusing on slice one of the wings and suddenly becomes frozen in ice and scatter into pieces. As the Alpha Nevermore falls from sky, Leonardo makes his final blow by change his equip armor to his significant armor, Scarlet Emperor. He is cover in crimson flame armor, his turn pure red, and his weapon change to a big double edge blade and stab it in the chest in full speed into it crash landed to the ground, heavily. Finally the Grimm dispersed from the shadow and Leonardo safety land without a scratch.

"Sir you were amazing! Thank you so much for helping us!"

"You're my hero! Thanks again!"

"No problem, that was helping for. I won't want to lose my men in battle do I?" He gave them a relieved smiled.

His men were overjoyed at his strong believes and heroism.

"We should report this back to headquarters that the Grimm invasion has slightly decreased from last month." The other Altas soldier stated.

* * *

After finishing report from Altas military and the other went back to their post or go home to see their family and love ones. He looked at the stars in the midnight sky.

"How long has it been since I been alone." say Leonardo, sadly smiled. 'It already been 6-8 months since the battle of Beacon. This is too much for me to handle in stress situation like this. I kept my promise to my Dad Before his death that I won't mistrust Faunus ever especially to my leader and partner, Sliver even though he revealing his secret that he's the son of the former leader of the White Fang, I will always respect him deeply. However even though one of my teammate is in a coma, we will have a cure him someday. It's been tough of being a Huntsmen and the current of the Princeton Company at the same time rather than pass my title to my only younger brother and family left. But at else I got help from Platinum too. '

He clutched his fist, slightly as he thinks back to the aftermath of his parent's deaths ten years ago.

* * *

 _The following morning later after the tragic incident of Leonardo and Ralphael's parents._

 _Leonardo woke up in a cold sweat as he look around knowing that he's back home in his room, but for his reason he feel pain all over the places. He sees Winter and Platinum sleeping by bedsides._

 _"What happened? What's going on?" Leonardo confused._

 _Winter and Platinum woke up , they were surprised and glad as he wake up from his long sleep._

 _"Master Leonardo, you're awake! I'm so glad your alright." Platinum cried in joy._

 _"Took you longer enough then slacking off as usual." Say Winter, sarcastically, but relieved._

 _"Ralph?! He is alright?!" Leonardo worried._

 _"Don't worry your brother. He's in a hospital getting check up to make sure nothing bad has happen to him during kidnapping. He will be here about a week or two until he's all clear to return home." she explained._

 _"That's good." He relieved._

 _"I'm a bit surprised that you were able to frozen the entire army of the White Fang and their leader."_

 _"Miss Schnee!" Platinum yelled._

 _"I did what?! What do you mean?" He asked them._

 _"Well you unleashed an unknown lights the engulf the entire military base, but lucky we were hiding in one of the prison to shield us from it, That was Platinum's idea to hide though. After that, you came back with long messy white hair and slivery white eyes with markings. You asked us if we are alright and we confirmed it. However..."_

 _"What are you talking about? I don't remember talking to you afterwards." Leonardo confused._

 _"Wait?! You don't remember what you said? Then what's the last thing you remember?"_

 _"The last thing I remember was following my Dad's voice and then I found them until. . My parents are they.."_

 _"I'm so sorry, Master.. They gone." She sadly confirmed their death to him._

 _Leonardo heartbreaking continues.. "I made it to room, I saw my parents and that White Fang killer.. And everything went white. And my head hurting." He tearfully cried over his parent's death._

 _"Leo.."_

 _"Please tell me what happen next.. Wait of minutes.. Where's Weiss?! Is she alright?" He remembered._

 _"Weiss, well she didn't suffer any major damaged so she's sleeping in the guest bedroom."_

 _"I need to see Weiss right now! I'll be right back."_

 _Leonardo get off the bed and attempt to go see Weiss until Winter stopped him. "Leon, about her, you should really need to hear about thi-"_

 _"I don't care. I want to her for myself!" Leonardo run pass Winter and heads to the guest bedroom._

 _"Master wait!"_

 _A he arrive at the guest bedroom, he find Weiss sleeping peacefully as she suffer some minor injuries from last battle. He comes to her side and gentle clasp his hand to hers and gets on his knees._

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. It because of me you got hurt I hope you can forgive me someday." he says in a sad tone._

 _Before he leaves, he gentle kissed her on her right cheek, and let go of her hand, but her hand didn't let go as sign she regaining conscious. Weiss open her eyes to take a look at him._

 _"Weiss, you're awake! Thank goodness! I was so worried. Please don't do this again." he smiled at her._

 _"I'm sorry.. Who are you?" she asked, half-tired._

 _Leonardo was shocked._

 _Winter arrive just in time, but it was she too late to stop him for seeing her in Weiss's current state. She become uneasy to this result._

 _"I'm good friend with your sister, Winter and my name is Leonardo Princeton, but be free to call me Leon if you like." he fake smiled at her, pretending to don't know her neither as he doesn't want get too desperate to force her to remember._

 _"Leonardo Princeton.. I prefer calling you by your actual name since it's proper, and it's nice to meet you." Weiss polite greet him._

 _Leonardo sadly smiled at her._

 _"Leo.."_

 _"Big sister. You're back from school already? What happened and what's going on?" she asked._

 _"It's a long story, but let me talk to my friend for a while just gets so rest for a bit until servants arrive with your breakfast."_

 _"Oh ok, Winter." she agreed._

 _Winter grab him by the arm and forcing dragging him back to his room._

 _After they left, Weiss touch her hand gentle and it feels warm. "It's strangle, my hand is so warm and comforting. I wonder who hold my hand when I was asleep and my cheek too. Could it be Big Sis or her friend, Leonardo." she wonders, and yet she feels happy._

 _"Winter, tell me what's doing on? How come Weiss doesn't know who I was?! She acts like if we never met before?! What's going on?!"_

 _"If you have listen to I say then none of it will be happening."_

 _"Winter!" he yelled._

 _"Fine... Weiss has developed some kind of a stress trauma-like disorder that she suppressed her painful and stressful memories of you. It may be because what she saw you after she awake."_

 _"What?! Tell me what the rest of it after I was unconscious, please." He plead her._

 _Winter sadly continues.. "After that, Weiss woke up, she was confused and horrify that all the remaining the White Fang members are completely frozen like statues. When she saw you in that form, she didn't recognized you, so you try telling her who you are, but she refused to believed. Weiss was so frighten that she doesn't want you to touch her and she call you a monster. You got hurt and distraught by her words, but you look are your reflection from the mirror and you too were shocked by this."_

 _"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Leonardo sadden._

 _"However Platinum knock you guys unconscious and we brought you back to your household. After we bring you back, you change back to you're old self except you still had long hair so she Platinum cut your hair a while you're still unconscious."_

 _Leonardo feels guilty what he did to Weiss even though he doesn't even remember it._

 _"After Weiss recovered, we will be leaving soon and we will never coming back here ever again." she stated._

 _"What are you mean?" he asked in confusion_

 _"My Father saw what happen yesterday.. It was all over the news and that he didn't want me to marry someone who endanger our lives and almost having us nearly killed so Father cancel our engagement." she replied._

 _"But I didn't-"_

 _"It's alright I said thing to him that it's not your fault, but he doesn't believe me as he thinking I just say that to protect your innocent. But for some reason, I'm actually kind of glad about it."_

 _Leonardo dishearten by her's words._

 _"The reason for that, but promise me you won't tell Weiss or Father about this what I am doing to say to you." say Winter in a serious tone._

 _"I promised, why?" Leonardo confused and unsure of Winter sudden request._

 _"That I decided not to become the next heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." say Weiss, solemnly._

 _"How come and why, Winter?" he asked, seriously._

 _"It's no point of becoming the heiress that involved commoner or servant fight your battles for you and stay helpless. Which is why once I graduate Atlas Academy, I'm planning to joined the Atlesian military instead which means, Weiss will become the next heiress to the company. You could say this is my faith I chose." she gave him a smiled._

 _"Winter.." Leonardo worried._

 _"Before I go, here's Weiss's late Valentine gift, I found it in your backpack and next time don't bring gift to a battlefield. You're lucky her gift didn't get ruined and be sure to open when you have a chance."_

 _Winter gave him a peck on the cheek and left._

 _Leonardo sit on top of his bed and open Weiss's gift. Inside contain a letter and a box, but first he opens her letter instead. He read her letter that said,_

 _"Dear Leon,_

 _This is my first time writing to someone who isn't not my sister, but I want to say,_

 _Happy Valentine Day!_

 _It already been three months since I met you and you bring me happiness to my life. I know that you are engaged to my sister and I'm happy for you. There is something_ _I want to get something off my chest before I regret it later that I'm in love with you, not as your future sister in law, but as a woman._

 _Your my reason of not giving up hope and I decide to what path I want to take in the near future it is to become a huntress so I can help the world, help the citizens, help to protect humanity, and to help each other._

 _It's thank to you I have a new resolve in life._ _No matter what happens to you, I will always love you and accept you for who you are._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Weiss._

 _P.S. I got you a special gift that I bought for you._

 _It make me think of you and your encouragement and bravery._

 _I hope this counts."_

 _Leonardo crying in both sadness and happiness by her words she wrote before her memory loss. He wiped the tears away before he open the box which revealed to be a golden lion pin. His gentle clenched it with both hands. 'Weiss.. I didn't know about your feelings. Maybe it's for best that you don't force yourself to remember me and that event. I'm sure you will find better happiness with someone else than me.'_

* * *

 _After the years went by. Leonardo does his everyday life of both tried to apply to Atlas Academy and take care of raising his brother on his own along with the help with his good friend and servant, Platinum. His ex-fiance is almost in her third year in Atlas Academy._

 _Although during his time he spend time watching Weiss from far of her daily life revealing that she really is working hard to become a huntress just like she wrote to him even though she doesn't remember from the three months they met, but she heart doesn't. Leonardo feel a bit relieved._

 _Later he went Weiss's concert and watch her sing before she attend Beacon. After she done, he send white roses to her in her dressing room and leaves with a calm smiled._

* * *

Back to the present time.

'That's bring back memories. Maybe I should visit her since after what happens to her school and her team disbanded from separation. I think it would be best to comfort her.'

Later in the Schnee household, he quietly sneak into the mansion into the rose garden. He sees Weiss from the far in her room, having her back turned.

Leonardo smiled at her from afar. He takes a deep breathe and start to sing to her.

" _Someday, will I see you_

 _from a distance sea or the stars,_

 _You save me from my darkness,_

 _And bring me to your light of hope,_

 _Don't cry, it would be okay,_

 _I will always protect you_

 _in my heart and soul,"_

From afar, Weiss began to feel depress after what happens 6-8 months that she lost some of friends she made including Penny and Pyrrha. She only thing that worry her the most is her former teammates. 'Why does it come this it. This isn't the future I want to happen.' Suddenly she listen to a beautiful unknown and yet familiar voice. 'Who's it this? That voice.. It's so familiar.. where did I hear to this voice before.' Weiss began to remember of a piece of her childhood memories as she listen to it. She remembers a young boy with black and red hair and sliver eyes, who appear to smiled at her. She heard him calling her Snow Angel in a gentle, sweet and kind tone, not like how Jaune and Neptune say it. She also remember she once dance with him as well. 'I'm starting to remember.. is this my actual memories from my childhood? Could it be that's..'

She open her window and take a good look at mysterious figure.

" _You are my snow angel,_

 _who comes from the heaven_

 _in the_ _great blue sky,_

 _and a winter season,_

 _I hope my love and hope,_

 _will shrine in your future path_

 _of happiness."_

"I know that voice, I know him, It's all coming back to me." say Weiss, as she begun to shed tears in both of her eyes.

After Leonardo done singing, he takes one last glance before heading home, only to be found out that she was actually watching him singing.

"Weiss?" he say confused.

"It's you.. Leon." say Weiss, smiled a while she still crying.

He change his words to her "You finally remember me? Well then.. It's nice to see you again, Snow Angel." he smiled back at her a while he began to cry as well.

To be continued...


End file.
